User talk:Ben109
Leave a message you know you want to I siad LEAVE A MESSAGE yippe I just entered the building 14:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I suggest making the camp organized as possible, and roleplay challenges tend to be popular. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hello get more people to sign up oh if you can sign up for my charm school 2 :) Bens New Sig hey I have a new sig tell me what you think Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) helloooo... its tcf09 (just in case you didnt know) anyways i dont see you signature... at the end you hav to do four of these ~ or press the sig button at th top heres my two signatures 1: -You grow up the day you have your first real laugh 2: Totalcartoonfan09 23:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 oh its this Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 23:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, i went to a person who has a signature like that, then went to source in the edit mode thing (source is at the top right corner), and copied and pasted it on my user page, then changed it to how i wanted it.... kinda confusing Yessss im still here i just posted right above this b4 you posted on my page -You grow up the day you have your first real laugh Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 23:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) me has a new sig this it I think uhhhhhhhh As soon as everyone gets there entrys in, I guess. But if someone takes longer then expected, then it will end early.--It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 21:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You mentioned Mr. Pigs in Best. Camp. Ever.Nad331 has a This isn't it. 19:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I gave hiom permission for the ET.Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 12:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You know what I find shocking of you. You've gotten at least more than 1000 edits in at least less than a month. You must be on a lot. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the wiki a lot too. But sometimes I would be on some other wiki or that one of my computers isn't working. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You should've had a dance party that was 20 seconds. XD BTW. Thanks for saying congrats for adminship. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Y'know maybe the party should be 5 seconds. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Me like pancakes. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm confused. :P Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh now I see. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Me too. GTG. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I deleted the vote and stuff. I had login issues. And I didn't put that up, someone else did. I had Chimmy ban them though. Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 20:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello. TACOS! Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) So I take it the obbsessions change every day. Obsession of the day. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG! This kid is insane! Not the best artist either!?! Maybe he should go to oweguy's academy and study art! HCS 02:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) hey am i your enemy? if so i shouldnt be cuz i was only trying to help so yea TSI Chapter 3! Attention all subscribers! Total Sonic Island Chapter 3 is finally up! Go check it out now! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber... I made a new wiki! www.everythingabouttdsicamps.wikia.comNad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 14:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Interesting sig. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 20:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Cody can we vote off Heather Let the Romance Commence! Hey, subscriber! It's day two of the epic new Sunshine updating schedule, and now Total Drama Couples Episode 2 is up! Enjoy, and hopefully I'll be seeing you tomorrow with yet another new story chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) TWE Finale!!! You waited. You begged. You demanded. You pleaded. You pretty much gave up. But now it's finally here! The long-awaited TWE FIRST GRADE FINALE!!! Check it out now, and stay tuned for TWE grade 2! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) abualinj34/sadie um hey tyler im sorry for losing :( ok well if i return can you plz not vote for me? ok i promise to be nice look that was a joke tyler im sorry if it ofened anyoneAbualinj34 22:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC)abualinj34 wow i only have like 560 edits... and im on the dark side they have milk too!!!! You grow up the day you have your first real laugh Hi. Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 20:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello. A weird thing to say right now is that eating too much beans will cause a fart explosion. (Not really) XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 22:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Cats are cute to cuddle :) Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 22:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Brocolli is evil. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 23:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Can it be true??? Okay... so I made y'all wait a year. Apologies. ^^; But, it's finally here! "EX" CHAPTER 3 !!! Enjoy, and I hope it was worth the wait!!! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The latest chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Ben! You're on the top campers list. Well at the bottom but it's still good. :) Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Of course Ben. We became friends when we started talking to each other. :D Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 23:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mice like cheese. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 23:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter three of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you please provide a picture of Ben for The TDI Winter Olympics? If not, you won't be in the opening ceremony video for the camp. Schwine is the only one who hasn't had the swine flu. 21:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine's Updated Two Weeks in a Row? What??? It's not possible! And yet... it's true! Total Sonic Island Chapter 4 is up! Go check it out now! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 22:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Idk how to XD and Idk how to do userboxes too XD Hahahahaha and nice Sig! :) - "Baby I love you I never wanna let you go The more I think about the more I wanna let you know That everthing you do is super duper cute And I can't stand it" -Benji+Alexa=<3 Hey Ben109! I am kinda new to this wiki, and was wondering if you could join Total Cruddy Art Camp. You dont have to, but you can! :) Reddude 13:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Slightly Late Sunshine Guess what! EX Chapter 4 is up! I'm sorry for being late with it, and hope you enjoy the chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter four of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *is eating bacon* So, I heard Mr. Pigs went missing...XD Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 20:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't really think up a character. When I do I'll tell you. Hey that rimed. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 02:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're okay with the TD:TS challenge. Schwine is the only one who hasn't had the swine flu. 21:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Subscriber Chapter four of The Total Drama Island Movie is up! Go read it now! --Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 21:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I did my fear. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I just made my debut as a guest writer for Total Wikia Elementary. Check out my chapter, here, please. I hope it isn't too boring... SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *watches the chaos with a stupid grin on her face XD* (And sure we're friends! ^^) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 20:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter five of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's easy. Just look at some of the other ones, figure out how they work, figure out a name and you're good to go. :) Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I know. I had trouble typing the name down for a link. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 02:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't you let me know about your new camp? *fat lip* Boring sig 12:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That would be fun. I'll probably think of what to call it tomorrow. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 02:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry you quit. Have fun at the fortress of shame (I iz to lazy to link) xD Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 19:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) (im sorry for talking behind ur back, can you forgive me?) Song: I was jerk, you were okay, i wanna ask for forgiveness, and your like tiki tok potatoe clock, BOOM! I actually like the song, and this song im typing sucks. xD (can we still be friends?) Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 22:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) what do you do when youre NOT eavesdropping on chatango? xD jk. you can come to season 3 though. xD Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 03:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ben, i so sorry, but, in an effort to reduce the number of camps im in, i must quit Total drama torture. :( Im so sorry, and TDTs not the only camp in leaving, so dont feel singled out. Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 19:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ur jking, right? xD Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 19:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) look, i quit your camp, and Fanfiction2010 (hes my friend u probably dont know)'s camp. I hate quitting camps, but i have too many fanfics already, and i cant hold up many camps. Im staying in both my camps (There's a chance i wont start Red acadamy) and three other camps (ones a fantasy league. I have five fics and Five camps to hold up. im sorry, still. Hopefully i can straighten things out soon and have more fun! :D Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 20:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) hello subscriber! You have officially joined my subscribers list! *confetti falls* yea, its cheap. Okay, you will recieve updates of Total Drama Eights, red Talk, Total Wikia Comic, Total Drama red, Total Drama everything, Total Drama Party, My new camps, and much more! YAY! Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 23:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter six of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) TDL! After a long wait, Chpater 6 of TDL is up. Thank you. Show me how to lie, you're getting better 21:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) um, sorry ben. xD i never know who has and hasnt made a camp type. but ur not mad? thanks for understanding. :D Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 01:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Let's Go to Subway! Sub = Subscrintion! Plz, ben109, (being all profound and boring, xD) take it upon yourself, to enter Reddude's Total Drama Revenge - Fantasy League. This has been a boring subscribe from Reddude. (xD) Reddude 14:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi... im already signed up for Bens (really long name XD) and i dont want to sign up for Bens TDI camp because theres some certain person there i really dont want to deal with... srry tho...-A messy house is a sign of character Chapter seven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) How long has it been XD--Ken Eleven! 20:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok on one condition, try to just be calm there--Ken Eleven! 20:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok you will be on one week probation just because i am not sure what you did so i will ask the Chat people to watch out for anything--Ken Eleven! 20:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Operator:Hello? Caller; Dont i have a subscribe to recieve? Operator: Yes. hello subby! xD i made Reddy's Fat-Burger Camp! Plz join! xD Reddy can't figure the sig thing out, so he shall never have one! Don't look at this! It's not a sig, its a message. xD 12:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eight of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update BY WEBLYKINLY HOLA! SUBSCRIBER, the second chapter of Total Drama Celebrities is up. Please if you want vote on the Fantasy League and the Winners Guessing Contest. I hope you love it! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It's time for the first chapter of Total Drama Time Travel. I hope you enjoy it. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been a little busy or off the computer. Plus I'm shocked about how many edits you have. The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 00:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter nine of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New Camp Total Drama Survivor Australian Outback Here it is for some reason it popped 3 up or something sorry New Camp Total Drama Survivor Australian Outback Here it is New Camp Total Drama Survivor Australian Outback Here it is Hello camper! U have signed up for Total Drama Eights: The Camp !!! Plz join us at 4:00 PM Eastern Time on April 3rd, 2010! If u can not reach the camp or have something happening, plz notify me! Reddyloves to talk and blog.Oh yes he did!!! 00:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi iots me! Reddy! Im filling in for sprink, and chapter ten of Total Drama Tropics is up! since i haven't a clue how to link it like that, here's a link to it: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tropics[[User:Reddude|Reddy]][[User talk: Reddude|loves to talk and blog.]]Oh yes he did!!! 17:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Time Travel! Chapter 2 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 13:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eleven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Bad drawingz iz us 3 episode 3 turn in an entry if you didn't I love pie it tastes good with cherries guy Chapter 3 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter twelve of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey subscriber1 I have a new camp, Total Drama's Got Talent! I hope to see you competing! :D Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 00:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter thirteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Good job at your stories. I'm currently working on a new story called Total Drama Oweguy which is in production now. BTW. What does Ben the polar bear look like? The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 21:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That's a funny name. The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 21:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It's interesting that it's polar bear. The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 21:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update: Chapter 3 of my fanfic is up!Total Drama Celebrities hope you enjoy! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing fine. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 20:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello to my subscriber! I am beginning a new One Chapter Per Day event in my Fanfiction on the Fanfiction Wiki, which is located here. I would also hope you would read the chapter and comment on the talk page with your elimination thoughts, favorite and worst moments or just your overall thoughts of it! Keep on reading! :) --Webkinz Mania (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter fourteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to join TDSR?Barbie Girl Chapter 5 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 of Total Drama Celebrities is posted and is waiting for you to read it! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You still haven't turned in your theme song for "Total Drama Pick Zhe Theme Song!" if you don't turn it in by tonight or tommorrow (i'm deciding) you could be eliminated. [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 13:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter sixteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) You're the only one who hasn't turned in the latest challenge of Total Drama Pick Zhe Theme song. I don't want to see you eliminated like this so please post something ASAP before it's too late. [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 18:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter seventeen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, subscriber! I have a new story Total Drama: Undercover Boss up! Please read and comment!Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 00:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, subscriber! AN AMAZING NEW CHAPPY OF TOTAL DRAMA CELEBRITIES IS UP! So get cozy in your seat for one of the longest chapters yet. Total Drama Celebrities [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 20:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You have to turn in your Total Drama Pick Zhe Theme Song challenge soon or you'll probably be eliminated and I don't want to see that happen. It won't even be an EPIC fail XD. [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 20:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eighteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Reunion The long awaited reunion for Total Drama Reality is up. You can find it here. Catch up with your favorite contestants. I hope you enjoy reading it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Ben109,can I join your camp called A Grim Camp? Let me know on my talk page.-Sunsummer7 Kenny here helping Sprink, Chapter nineteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. --'Ken Eleven!' 16:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The finale is here. Chapter twenty-one of Total Drama Tropics is up, and the winner is announced. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine Actually Wrote Something! *le gasp* Hello, loyal (and very patient) subscriber! I've finally returned, and I've returned with Chapter 25 of TWE! Hope you enjoy! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 16:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Challenge 2 Ben109,the second challange is up for Sunsummer7's Camp.Please do it.-Sunsummer7 Challenge 1 Total Drama High School challenge 1 is up! Due by 8 PM tonight! Dakotacoons 19:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It is time for an all new Sprink story! Check out chapter one of Total Drama Wilderness. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vote Ben109,Time to vote on Sunsummer7's Camp.-Sunsummer7 Talk to me I have Cake TSBM and TDU Sorry Ben, Total Smash Bros Mania has been cancelled, but you can join my new camp --ELtom,ELsopceDarkplosivo,ELokuIN DA HOUSE!!! 19:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You need to get cozy, grab a blanket and maybe turn on all the lights in the house and make someone stand next to you for the spooky new episode (seventh chappy) of TOTAL TOTAL DRAMA CELEBRITIES! ENJOY ;) HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 19:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I've just been busy on the fanfic wiki and I've also been at camp. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 20:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Gee. I sould subscribe to you more. I'll subscribe to you the next time I get an update. In the meantime read this story by me. Total Drama Oweguy. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 21:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Time Of Total Drama singers Hi i just Want To Remind You That The First Episode of total drama singers Will be At This link http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Singers tomarrow at 12 in the AFTERNOON Total Drama Songs Harold has been eliminated. Next episode airs soon. Time Of Total Drama singers The Next episode will be tomarrow at 12 in the after noon at the total drama singers page Time Of Total Drama singers the next episode will be monday at 12 in the afternoon Chapter 13 of Total Drama Oweguy is up! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment! --Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 20:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 14 of Total Drama Oweguy is up! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment!--Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 19:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey subscriber! Come join my new camp! :D Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 01:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ben109!Lindsay is a Barbie Girl. Please talk on the camp more you have one more user -TDAFan99 Sorry my computer is hooked up but doesn't have internet acess yet so I have to use my dad's. I've also been busy with me moving and stuff.Lindsay is a Barbie Girl. Chapter 15 of Total Drama Oweguy is up! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment! Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 16:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Time Of Total Drama singers The Next 2 Epusdoe Will Be Tomarrow at 1:00 at The tdi camps page (we will now be doing 2 episodes a day. Also Check Out Our New Wikia http://zannabannascamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Singers (be free to make your character a page and edit other things to) Chapter 16 of Total Drama Oweguy is up! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment! Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 00:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama All Around the World It's time for Episode 2! Chapter 17 of Total Drama Oweguy is up! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment! Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 00:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re; Winx Wikia is going great! In fact we were in the Spotlight for the wikia thingy... but ya, much better then the first time i went there, warriors wiki... eh... lol hows you?♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 18:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) oh thats cool, that your twin joined the wikia :)♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 19:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) lol thats the same with me and my sister... shes really quiet, and im so talkative --♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 19:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) lol nice... my sister used to be on this wiki, sadly she quit like a long time ago...♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 19:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) she was called turtle, her actually user name was caramella12♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 19:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ooh vandals and sockmonkeys lol, i met some new users,,,♫Nature, the beauty of earth ♫Breath of Nature 19:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC)